Pokemon, A Dragon Trainer, and The Journey of A Little Dratini
by CrystalThePikachu
Summary: Denke Lock Omar, a new Pokemon trainer, has set off on a Pokemon journey. He is given a Shiny Dratini from Prof.Oak. He starts off pretty modern, pretty rookie - like. However, will he turn into a legend? Or will his luck turn into misfortune? Who knows! The only way to find out is to read this exciting story, full of Fantasy, Action, Adventure, more! Who knows what'll happen here!


_I remember the day you and me met..._

"Gah... 12:P.M. Am i forgetting something?"

"Denke, your late to get your pokemon!"

"Oh no! Mom, why didn't you tell me! I gotta' go get dressed!"

My name... Is Denke Lock Omar. In 2003 a healthy baby boy was born from the Viridian City Hospital. Yes, you guessed it right. It was my big brother, Flint Key Omar. Yes, I know it's funny, lock and key. Don't get such a smug smirk on your face now, alright? He was the jerk of the whole city... Though, it says city in the name, it's a lot more like a town. I guess they're still saving for all the fanciness of a city, being so close to the Pokemon Indigo League. Flint kept me from making any friends... He always got in trouble with Mum. He acts like we don't care about him, and he doesn't care about us. Dad was coming home from work one day, and Flint went to go look for him. But neither came back. ... I was always interested in pokemon. At first I thought they were just pets, but one day at school, I learned about battling. The thrills, the fun. And now that I'm 10... I'm gonna' go get my pokemon.

After changing, and quickly packing, I ran to the Laboratory where was to be waiting. Unfortunately, I saw that I was gonna' be later due to the rain that had started once I got half way there, so I decided to let the river current take me there, as I laid on my back, holding my satchel, as I started down the river. 10 minutes later, I noticed that I just passed the lab, so I got out of the river, soaking wet. I ran to 's Lab, but the first step I took, I slipped.

"Huh? Oh, it's just a clumsy noob."

"Hey, I'm not a noob! I'm the future Kanto Champion!"

"Pssh, whatever...** Noob...**"

"Ujen..." The professor let out a sigh, then continued. "Ah, you must be, uh, Zeke, right?"

(My name is not flipping Zeke, darn blarn' it...) "No, I'm Denke !"

"Denke? I don't remember a Denke, let me just check my list. I'll be back before you can say Pidgeotto!"

"Pidgeotto..." , mumbled Denke.

"So, Denke, hm? Sounds like a noobish name to me."

"Shut up, Ujohn."

"It's Ujin, noob! So don't you forget it rat!"

"I'm back! Here are our starters for you two men. Wait, wasn't there supposed to be three-"

**"Sorry I'm late professor, please give me a pokemon, please, please, PLEASE!"**

"Calm down... Now, who are you again? Um... Chuck, right?"

**"It's Fale, bang it!"**

"Don't you mean dang it...? What a noob..."

"Your name is...Fale...?" (Oh my flipping gosh. His name is **Fale?!** Hahahahahaha!)

"Okay, um... Fale... Here are your starters, so-"

"I want to pick first professor!" Denke said. The other two jumped from such a quick response.

"Okay,okay,settle down... I guess we'll just have to skip the intro today now won't we?"

Professor Oak showed Denke to a machine in the middle of the room. There were 3 slots... But only 2 had pokeballs.

"Alas, a thief stole one of the prized starter pokemon... What a shame..."

"A... Thief? But...How?"

"Come with me if you want to hear the story..." Denke followed the professor into a room in the half of the lab that was his house.

"Hey, Fale, right?"

"Yeah. What?"

"There's only two pokeballs over there. I'm _**sure**_ that the professor didn't want Denke to know that he wouldn't get one, so he wants us to take our picks."

"Are you sure? Well... That does sound pretty believable."

"Naturally, I get to pick first for figuring out this complicated puzzle."

Ujin scanned over the pokeballs, and grabbed the one he thought was best, then stormed out of the lab.

Fale, surprised by Ujin's speed, walked slowly over to the pokeball. He wanted to see it now, but he didn't want to get in trouble, so he decided to head home before getting to know his first pokemon.

"Have you heard of an evil organization by the name of... Team Rocket?"

"Team Rocket? No."

"It might've been them. I really don't know. I want to find the pokemon as soon as possible, for if a pokemon gets into the wrong hands... Well, lets just say it goes through a Shady phase. I'm prepared to see fit that you are the perfect trainer to find it. Here's a Pokedex, and some pokeballs. Here's the pokemon's pokeball. You'll know it when you see it. Now that you know about this ruthless organization, I'll allow you to choose-"

stood there stunned. The pokeballs were gone! " ... Does this mean...?" shook his head, but with a small smile on his face. "Well... We do have _**one**_ last pokemon, but..." Denke was relieved. He quickly sprung up, then said, " , I'll do _**anything**_ for it!" shook his head. (Should I really give it to him...?) "Well... Alright. I'll give it to you. Just one condition; There are no take backs." Denke was so excited, he could almost explode.

"Oh thank you, thank you, !" pressed a special button on the machine. "Are you sure you want this pokemon Denke?" Denke nodded. He went over to the machine, and picked up the pokeball. Denke noticed a little creature-like icon on it. It seemed to fly up, and roar. (Wait... Is it... Smiling?) Denke decided to stop thinking about it, and let out his new pokemon. _**'Hello.I am **__**Dexin**__**, the new **__**10.8.9**__** version of the you like me to scan this pokemon? Yes No .'**_ Denke selected _** Yes**_ on the Pokedex's lower screen.

_**'**__**Dratini**__**, the Serpentine Pokémon. Dratini sheds its skin as it grows, often doing so while hidden behind large powerful waterfalls. These are pokemon that have a history of legends. Being them, or being trained by them. Nevertheless, these are hard pokemon to train, but worth it.' **_A picture came up of a Dratini, though, it looked quite different from his.

"Hey, professor, why is this Dratini blue, when mine is pink?"

"Because, Denke, it's a _**Shiny Dratini**_."

"A _**S-Shiny**_..."

"It's very rare, but I think you deserve it. Take care on your pokemon journey!"

"Thanks professor! I will! I promise! Bye!"

"Dratiii!"

"Oh I do hope the poor boy doesn't get hurt..."

_**Alright guys so that's our first chapter. Feel free to post suggestions and compliments, and tell me what characters and pokemon should be added. If you ever would like to make a request about what you want to happen, those are okay, too. Paige Out~ =3**_


End file.
